The Horse takes his King
by AsukiSan
Summary: Hichigo feels a strange desire that he can't escape from and he soon goes to his King for it.


**This is my first Hichi x Ichi, I already uploaded it to DA and it was liked so I thought that I should upload it here! **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!  
If you no like yaoi, do not read and make mean comments DX **

Hollows aren't supposed to feel anything, well, except for anger and hatred. However, this particular Hollow was beginning to feel something other than anger or hatred; he felt this burning desire to claim his one and only King. How this came over him, he doesn't know, nor does he know when. The only thing standing in his way was his King's very, very prudish behavior around everyone and everything. But, he will break down that wall no matter what and take his adorable little King.

Ichigo Kurosaki arrived home from school, about… a long time ago and was still in the middle of his never-ending and almost impossible to do homework, the red-head sighed as he finished his last math problem and was about to pull out his Physics book to figure out what that teacher was trying to teach him, 'So that he could swallow it and throw it back up later for the test next week' as his teacher would say before any test. It was ridiculous of how much homework one teacher gets, and the school expects you to do that much more with 7 more teachers? The Shinigami couldn't object though, not unless he wanted only more of this crap.

Lucky for Ichigo, Physics was the only homework he had left, and he could finally sleep after this. He needed it after those last few battles with those Hollows. When the last problem was finished, he closed his books for the rest of the evening and quickly changed into his boxers and a simple tee-shirt and hopped into bed.

Ichigo's Inner-Hollow soon materialized into the Shinigami's bedroom, barely hanging on to his own will to merely fuck his King. It made the Hollow almost lose control at seeing his King merely lie there and not know what was going to happen. The Hollow creped over to the edge of the teen's bed, and slowly climbed on top of the sleeping figure now below him, it was almost difficult on deciding on where to start! Unfortunately for the Hollow, his King slowly began to stir under him, probably from the sudden change in depth on his bed; just as Ichigo was about to wake up, his Hollow shifted around to that his King will wake up only to see him first.

The Shinigami felt something sit on his bed and his whole body just sank a little bit lower into the mattress; not wanting to wake up, but still having the need to see what caused him to wake up in the first place, he began to move out of the confines of a good sleep and looked up to see a pale face, golden pupils surrounded by black sclera and a devious, almost lustful grin. It took a few seconds to have his brain register that image and was soon alarmed by his Hollows sudden appearance.

"What the hell, Hichigo?" He called out to his Hollow, who he named not too long ago. Hichigo didn't respond, only claimed those lips to silence the teen, so that he wouldn't alert his family in anyway. The Shinigami's reaction was just like any other teenager who has ever been kissed for the first time, shocked and unsure of what he should do in this situation.

"What?" The albino smirked as he pulled away "Don' ya have an idea of what just happened?" The Shinigami couldn't form a sentence, he had no idea what just happened, and other than that he had been kissed by his Hollow.

"What the hell did you do that for?" The Hollow merely chuckled at his King

"Yer too noisy, King." Hichigo leaned over his King "An' yer still a prude." Ichigo wasn't too happy about that last sentence

"I am not! Now I ask again! What the hell do you want!"

"What I want ya ask, King?" The Hollow grabbed the teen's wrists and slammed them above the boy's head "I want ya." Hichigo claimed his King's lips once more. Ichigo's widened and he began to squirm under his Hollow, attempting to make the albino release his arms so that he could push the Hollow off, and maybe kick him for this later. Hichigo's grip neither lessened, nor showed any signs of releasing his wrist, and the Hollow started to become bolder with his moves. When Ichigo started to lessen his struggles, the Hollow took this opportunity to grind his hips against his King's erecting a loud moan from the teen as he moved from the Hollow's mouth.

"H-HICHI!"

"Yes, my King?" Hichigo decided that it could be fun teasing his King a little,

"Ahh…" Ichigo was starting to forget his protests, his reasons for trying to stop this in the first place. Pleasure was starting to consume his veins and he was beginning to turn away from the little voice in his head that said, 'This isn't right!' "Ah!"

"Are ya enjoyin' this? King?" The Hollow began to grind harder against his King, enjoying the friction emanating from the other's frantic jerks. Ichigo's moans began to grow as the pleasure continued to grow. "I can' hear ya!"

"M-more! Hichi!" Ichigo's lust had fully consumed him. Hichigo's smirk grew wider as he let go of his soon to be lover's wrists and began to work on removing the teen's shirt. Once removed, the albino grazed his fingers over the tanned skin, admiring the abs, and soon began to play with the teen's nipples. Ichigo gasped as he felt that new and yet wonderful feeling pass threw him, "H-Hichi!" The teen arched his back and shut his eyes as he felt the pleasure begin to be too much for him "I… I can't-!" Hichigo stopped his movements and went to go pull the Shinigami's boxers off; however, Ichigo's hands gripped his Hollow's wrists before the boxers could even go past his hip bones

"Hm?"

"Hichigo… I've… never done this before." The blush on the red-head's face began to resemble a strawberry. "Please… please, be gentle." He figured that the Hollow was going to ignore his request and just fuck him immediately; Ichigo had been proven wrong, even though his Hollow's smirk never left, his words made him blush

"O' course! I wouldn' hurt my Virgin King." The Shinigami turned his head away from the albino, not wanting to let him be seen in this manner. The Hollow wasn't going to let this opportunity pass up, he moved down to his King's neck and began to drag his tongue along the teen's throat. Ichigo couldn't stop the gasps and little moans that escaped his lips, which made it a little difficult for Hichigo to find his sweet spot, but it wasn't impossible; when the albino passed a certain spot on the center of his throat, Ichigo's back arched and he threw his head back.

"Ah!" The teen's hands gripped the bed sheets under him. Hichigo couldn't help but smirk as he continued to suck, nibble, and lick that spot, making his King writhe in pleasure. While he was distracting the King, Hichigo removed Ichigo's boxers, only far enough to reveal the teen's erection. The Shinigami shuddered as he felt the cooler air around them hit his hot member. "Hichi…" Hichigo couldn't resist gripping the erection and he watched his King's reactions to the strange sensations. His moans filled the room and seemed to be suitable for this time of night.

"Want me ta prep ya, King?" The Hollow asked

"Prep… me?" Ichigo gripped his Hollow's shoulders, trying to stay in some sort of sane mind,

"Finger Fuck ya! So that I can really-!"

"I-I get it already!" The blush returned to the Shinigami's face "Will it hurt if I don't?"

"Yer a Virgin… so yep!" Ichigo gulped,

"Can you… prep me?"

"Yep!" Hichigo pulled the rest of Ichigo's boxers off, starling the Shinigami

"Slower!" He quickly turned away from Hichigo's lustful gaze. Hichigo nodded and placed his fingers in his mouth. Ichigo turned to see what that strange slurping noise was and was surprised to see the Hollow sucking on his own fingers, "What are you doing?"

"Do ya wanna be takin' dry?" The Shinigami slowly shook his head "Relax, King!" The Hollow grinned "I promise it'll feel good!" Ichigo felt that he could only trust the Shinigami's words and nodded, "Alright, King! Spread em'." Ichigo blushed heavily, but complied with the Hollow's demand and slowly spread his legs. "Good King." The Hollow chuckled and carefully inserted his first finger into the Virgin King. To Ichigo, it wasn't a totally uncomfortable, but still felt strange inside of him, especially when it began to thrust in and out of him. Ichigo soon felt another finger being inserted into him and that's when he flinched at the slightly painful intrusion.

"Hichi… it's hurting."

"Jus' relax, King" The Hollow tried to calm Ichigo "It's gonna hurt, so ya need ta be patient. But trus' me, it will' get better"

Ichigo nodded an d bit his bottom lip, he didn't think that having sex would hurt so much. As soon as he let out a moan, Hichigo inserted his last finger. Ichigo tried to remember his Hollow's words and tried to relax. The Shinigami soon felt an overwhelming pleasure as his prostate was hit.

"AH!" Ichigo gripped the bedding and his legs subconsciously began to spread his legs wider. "Hit there again!" The Hollow smirked and complied with his King's wish as he hit him there again, making the Shinigami bow his back and he wrapped his arms around his Hollow's neck.

"Yer ready, King." The Hollow removed his fingers, making Ichigo whine at the loss. But that whine soon turned into a scream as he felt the Hollow begin to enter him. Hichigo stopped for a moment to let his King adjust. The Hollow moved some of the bangs covering his King's eyes and wiped some of the tears away from Ichigo's cheeks, "Shh, I'm gonna go ta rest of ta way." He slid in the rest of the way; Ichigo's knees gripped Hichigo's sides and began breathing heavily, trying to control the pain in his lower stomach.

"Wait… Hichi…" Hichigo nodded and held himself in place as he waited for his King to adjust to him. After a little bit of time, Ichigo let his legs fall to Hichigo's sides and sighed "You can move now, Hichigo." The Hollow nodded and began to slowly thrust in and out of his King's hole. The pace soon increased as Ichigo screamed out in ecstasy as the Hollow hit the teen's prostate. "AH! Hichigo!"

"That's it, King!" The albino grinned as he moved faster and harder out of him. Ichigo could only moan and cry out as he felt his climax come closer.

"I can't… I'm going to-!" Ichigo released between their bodies. Hichigo wasn't far behind as he released inside of Ichigo, crying out his name. When they came down from their sex high, Hichigo fell down next to Ichigo and cursed himself when he realized that he forgot to remove his own clothes. "What's wrong?" Ichigo muttered as he turned to curl into Hichi.

"Forgo' ta take my clothes off." Ichigo could only shake his head in pity.

"Why did you… do this with me?" Hichigo grumbled a few times before responding

"I feel stuff around ya, and it won' go away." Ichigo had an idea of what it could be and smiled

"I feel that way around you sometimes. Whenever you're decent to me, though."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Well…. Love." The Hollow flushed a moment before smiling a genuine smile.


End file.
